I want you to think
by Mikesch10
Summary: Inspektor Takagi findet eine Selbstmörderin. In der Hand hält sie ihren Abschiedsbrief. Doch es ist kein gewöhnlicher Abschiedsbrief. Er erzählt ihre Lebensgeschichte, die Beweggründe für ihr Handeln und ist zugleich ein Apell. Ein Apell an den Finder.


Inspektor Takagi seufzte.

Er verstand nicht, warum sämtliche Bewohner des Häuserblocks in Beika vor einigen Tagen umgebracht worden waren. Die Türen waren aufgebrochen gewesen und wo man auch hinsah, lagen Leichen. Auf dem Spiegel stand mit blutigen Buchstaben ein einziges Wort geschrieben. Revenge. Takagi wusste, dass es Rache hieß. Die Leichen, die in ihrem eigenen Blut gelegen hatten, waren wirklich gruselig gewesen. Einige hatte er gekannt, zum Beispiel die berühmte Schauspielerin Chris Vineyard, andere hatte er dort zum ersten Mal gesehen.

Wieder seufzte er.

Heute war so gar nichts los in Japan und ausgerechnet heute musste er Streife fahren.

Es störte ihn nicht, dass nichts los war, aber er fand noch nicht einmal Parksünder und langsam wurde ihm langweilig.

Da war nichts.

Nichts außer Schnee, ein Baum, ein Busch, noch ein Baum, noch mehr Schnee, ein Auto, ein Mädchen, das im Schnee lag, noch ein Bu…

Moment mal! Der Polizist trat so heftig auf die Bremse, dass die Reifen quietschten und der Wagen unter lautem Protest zum Stehen kam. Im Schnee am Straßenrand lag tatsächlich ein Mädchen. Hastig stieg der junge Mann aus seinem Wagen und eilte an die Seite des Mädchens. Ihre Haut war von Eiskristallen überzogen und sie atmete nicht mehr. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass es sich hier um eine junge Frau handelte. Eine junge Frau, die offensichtlich erschossen worden war, ging man von dem klaffenden Loch in ihrem Kopf aus. Ein Loch, das vermutlich von der Pistole herrührte, die sie fest mit einer Hand umklammerte. Die Finger der anderen Hand hatten sich um einen Fetzen Papier gekrallt, den Takagi ihr nur sehr mühsam entwinden konnte.

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies_

_Mein Name ist unwichtig. Du musst ihn nicht kennen, um mich zu verstehen. Es reicht, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich schon lange nicht mehr ich selbst bin. Seit dem Tag, an dem sie starb, ist fast alles wertlos für mich._

_Mein Leben._

_Meine Arbeit._

_Selbst mein Denken hat sich verändert. Einst war ich eine Jägerin. Ein Kind, ausgebildet zur Killerin. Meiner Kindheit und meiner Familie beraubt musste ich schon früh lernen, zu schießen, rücksichtlos und gefühlskalt zu sein. Heute bin ich die Gejagte, diejenige, die von Ort zu Ort gehetzt wird und des Nachts nicht mehr ruhig schlafen kann. Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen, weil ich wieder und wieder ihre Stimme höre – eine Stimme, die ich nie wieder hören werde. Ich sehe ihr Gesicht – ihr gutmütiges, viel zu naives Gesicht – und höre wieder und wieder, was sie zu mir sagte, als ich sie das letzte Mal sah._

_**„Mir geht es ausgezeichnet!" **_

_Wieder und wieder hallen diese Worte in meinem Kopf nach, lassen mir keine Ruhe._

_Ich bin tot._

_Ich bin gestorben, als Gin mir ins Gesicht lachte und mir sagte, dass er sie getötet hätte._

_Sie._

_Akemi._

_Mein Ein und Alles._

_Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown  
_

_Ich habe versagt. Ich habe mir selbst geschworen, Akemi immer zu schützen. Bis vor ein paar Monaten ist mir das auch gelungen, nur ein Mal, ein einziges Mal war ich nicht zur Stelle, um ihr zu helfen und deshalb ist sie gestorben. Gestorben in den Armen eines jungen Mannes, der eigentlich tot sein sollte. Doch es interessiert mich nicht, dass meine Arbeit so offensichtlich wirkungslos ist. Es interessiert mich nicht, dass dieser Detektiv lebt und weiterhin Fälle löst, es stört mich nicht einmal, dass er Anokata ständig einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht._

_Nichts interessiert mich mehr._

_Akemi…_

_Seit sie gestorben ist, ist alles so furchtbar still und kalt. Seit sie tot ist, fühle ich nichts mehr, da ist nur Leere in meinem Körper._

_Endlose Leere._

_And finding answers  
Is forgetting all of the questions we call home  
Passing the graves of the unknown _

_Eine Antwort._

_Seit Monaten suche ich nach ihr, doch ich finde sie nicht._

_Ich will doch nur eine einzige Antwort! Warum? Warum musste sie sterben, ausgerechnet sie? Warum konnte Anokata nicht anordnen, jemand anderen mit falschen Versprechungen in den Tod zu locken?_

_Mit einem Schlag kommt alles hoch, was ich erfolgreich verdränge, seit ich ein kleines Kind bin._

_Meine Eltern._

_Tot._

_Kalte Augen, die sich ausdruckslos in meine bohren._

_Arme, die mich wegzerren, wegbringen, weg von meiner Mutter, deren Hand fest die meines Vaters umklammert._

_Weg von dem Blut, das den Boden bedeckt und noch immer aus den leblosen Körpern fließt._

_Weg von allem, was ich mit Schutz, Freude und Heimat verbinde._

_Ein Schrei._

_Ein Schrei, der nicht meiner ist und doch aus meiner Kehle stammt. Ich schreie mir allen Kummer und Schmerz von der Seele, doch so sehr ich auch schreie, ich werde nicht vergessen und der Druck, der auf meinen Schultern lastet, wird niemals schwächer werden._

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading  
Illusions of the sunlight  
And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
Love gone for so long _

_Liebe ist ein Wort, das ich nur vom Hörensagen kenne. Man soll sich geborgen und sicher fühlen, wenn man liebt, behaupteten viele. Viele meiner Klassenkameraden, mit denen ich mir nie länger als ein Jahr die Klasse teilte, dachten oft zu lieben. Spätestens nach vier Wochen waren sie am Boden zerstört. Ich weiß nicht, was ich für Akemi empfand oder noch empfinde. Ich hätte alles für sie getan. Wenn sie von mir verlangt hätte, meine Forschung abzubrechen, hätte ich es getan, ganz egal welche Konsequenzen es unweigerlich nach sich gezogen hätte._

_Ist das Liebe?_

_Ich weiß es nicht._

_Mein ganzes Leben lang wurde ich belogen und manipuliert. Anokata erzählte mir, wann immer es ihm möglich war, dass meine Eltern meine Schwester und mich schon immer ausbilden wollten._

_Ausbilden zu Killern._

_Zu gefühllosen Monstern._

_This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
Knowing that faith is all I hold _

_Doch Akemi war kein Monster. Niemals. Sie war zu gut für diese Welt und ihre Grausamkeiten, zu gut für Anokata und seine wahnsinnigen Ideen, die meistens den Tod anderer vorsahen. Schon lange habe ich Gewissensbisse, spätestens, seit Akemi und Rye gewaltsam auseinandergerissen worden waren. Den Grund kenne ich nicht, aber Akemi weinte Tag und Nacht um ihren ehemaligen Freund. Damals war ich sechzehn Jahre alt und noch immer höre ich ihr Schluchzen, wenn ich genau hinhöre._

_Es tat mir weh, zu wissen, dass ich ihr nicht helfen konnte, denn ich wusste, dass kein Wunder dieser Welt sie aufheitern konnte. Ich flüchtete mich in meine Arbeit und die Schule, weil ich es nicht besser wusste._

_Das war mein Anker._

_Mein letzter Rettungsanker. Die Arbeit und meine Schwester._

_And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on _

_Ich verlor mich selbst._

_Schon vor Jahren starb das kleine Mädchen, das ich einst gewesen war und machte jemand anderem Platz. Jemandem, der ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken tötete und perfekt mit Waffen und anderen gefährlichen Gegenständen umgehen konnte._

_Sherry._

_Eines der gefährlichsten Mitglieder der Organisation. Und eines der Sorgfältigsten. Wenn sie jemanden töte, dann erledigte sie ihre Arbeit ruhig und ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen – eine Fähigkeit, für die mich sogar Gin bewunderte._

_Bewunderung bringe ich niemandem mehr entgegen._

_Nicht Gin._

_Nicht Anokata._

_Nicht einmal Shinichi Kudo, den ich für sein unverschämtes Glück und seine Intelligenz bewundert hatte._

_Mein Herz ist gebrochen und der einzige Klebstoff, der es reparieren könnte, ist aus meinem Leben verschwunden. Sie ist tot. Für immer und ewig._

_But I know  
All I know  
Is that the end's beginning  
_

_Dennoch tobt etwas in mir._

_Wut._

_Hass._

_Das Ende wird kommen._

_Mein Ende._

_Ihr Ende._

_Sein Ende._

_Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es ein schmerzhaftes Ende wird, ein Ende, für das er sich schämt._

_Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced_

_**Ich wünsch' mir ein Zuhaus'.**_

_Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie oft Akemi diesen Satz zu mir gesagt hat, aber ich höre ihn noch immer. Noch immer kann ich die Sehnsucht in ihrer Stimme hören, wenn ich des Nachts an die Decke starre und krampfhaft versuche, nicht einzuschlafen, weil ich weiß, dass mich die Vergangenheit im Schlaf einholen wird._

_Ich will vergessen, will weglaufen, den Faden verlieren, rennen, ohne mich nur ein einziges Mal umzudrehen. Ich will mich nicht erinnern. Nicht an das, was mir immer wieder aufs Neue alte Narben aufreißt._

_Der Tod._

_Der Tod meiner Eltern._

_Der Tod meiner Schwester._

_Der Tod meines Lebenswillens._

_All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over _

_Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr, habe verlernt, aufzustehen, wenn ich am Boden bin. Noch vor einigen Monaten wäre ich aufgestanden, hätte weitergemacht. Doch vor einigen Monaten war sie noch nicht tot. Vor einigen Monaten war ich noch davon überzeugt, das Richtige zu tun._

_Heute weiß ich, dass es ein Fehler war, Anokata jemals zu vertrauen._

_Er hat mich benutzt. Schon immer hat er nur das getan, worin er einen Vorteil sieht._

_Und ich war das As in seinem sprichwörtlichen Ärmel, weil niemand auf die Idee kam, dass eine Teenagerin töten könnte. Aber ich konnte es. Ich werde es immer können. Ob ich will oder nicht, das Töten ist ein Teil von mir. Wurde zu einem Teil von mir, als Akemi das erste Mal offen angegriffen worden war. Ich hatte ihren Angreifer getötet. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste war ich auf ihn losgegangen._

_Aber ich werde nicht aufgeben. Vielleicht sind sämtliche Killer auf mich angesetzt und er glaubt, ein leichtes Spiel zu haben, aber da hat er sich gründlich getäuscht. Ich werde ihm seine Suppe versalzen, denn dieser Krieg ist noch nicht vorbei. Nein, er hat gerade erst angefangen._

_Theres a light  
Theres the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer _

_Das Licht. Normalerweise mag ich es nicht, die Dunkelheit ist mir lieber, doch langsam beginne ich zu verstehen, warum Akemi die Sonne so sehr liebte. Sie erhellt alles mit ihrem strahlenden Licht und entlockt jedem ein Lächeln. Außerdem vermag sie manchmal Wunden zu heilen, auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob sie meine Wunden heilen kann. Denn es sind nicht die Narben, mit denen mein Rücken übersäht ist, die heilen müssen._

_Es sind die seelischen Wunden, die im Laufe der Zeit gerissen wurden._

_Von seinem Hass._

_Von seiner Wut._

_Vom Tod, der mich schon mein ganzes Leben lang treu begleitet._

_Yesterday I died, tommorrows bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight_

_Ich werde sterben. Nicht nur innerlich. Auch dieser Körper, in dem ich stecke, wird sterben._

_Irgendwann._

_Ich weiß nur noch nicht wann, wie und wo._

_Aber ich weiß, dass ich zuvor noch etwas tun muss._

_Ich muss kämpfen._

_Für meine Mutter._

_Für meinen Vater._

_Für Akemi._

_Für alles, was mir wichtig ist._

_Ich will nicht, dass du mir verzeihst. Ich will nicht, dass du meine Beweggründe nachvollziehen kannst. Ich will nicht einmal, dass du mich verstehst._

_Aber ich will, dass du nachdenkst._

_Ich wuchs in einer Welt ohne Liebe auf. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Oft hätten Menschen die Gelegenheit gehabt, mir zu helfen, doch das taten sie nicht. Sie lehnten sich lieber zurück und sahen zu, wie die Organisation mich langsam tötete. Ich will, dass niemand mein Schicksal teilen muss. Ich will, dass Kinder Kinder bleiben und Mörder Mörder._

_**Ich will, dass du nachdenkst. **_

_Ich bin mir sicher, dass du meinen Namen wissen willst. Die Wahrheit ist: Ich habe keinen._

_Mein Name hat keine Bedeutung mehr._

_Einst hieß ich Miyano._

_Shiho Miyano._


End file.
